


【如果天堂没有狗，那么我要到有狗的地方去】

by fayatuozi



Category: Civilization (Video Games), 文明6
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayatuozi/pseuds/fayatuozi
Summary: 源于文明6脑洞，两个世纪没回家的探路者。
Kudos: 1





	【如果天堂没有狗，那么我要到有狗的地方去】

“那么，您真的来自那个盛产丝绸的国家？那里的文化剧作数不胜数。”

“我听使者说那里正在建造空中花园！”

“空中花园算什么！巨石阵才是真正的人类奇迹！先生，可能您不知道，我已经被牛津大学录取了，那里招募了最伟大的科学家！这个夏天我就要启程去东方了，我要去往世界的中心——您伟大的故乡！事实上，我想问，您需要我为您的家人带什么口信吗？”

“谢谢您的好意，先生，但我想不用了——我的父亲因长期的航行患上坏血病，最终葬在了挪威，而在这之前我父亲的父亲和他的护卫队闯进了蛮族营地。”

“哦上帝，他们跟蛮族交战了吗？”

“我想是的，绝对的，尽管当时我的爷爷身边只有一位勇士，他们还是并肩战斗到底——我的父亲说这是能写进家史的丰功伟绩。”

“您要将它传承下去，不是么？真羡慕您。”

“当然，尽我所能，完成我伟大的使命。”

“您的使命？这么多年过去，您的帝国版图不断扩张，您的使命还没有结束吗？”

“……”

“先生？”

“……离开西安的时候，制陶术刚刚发明没多久，城墙是靠勇士和弓箭手用身体守卫的，国家最大的威胁来自周边的蛮族，人民自给自足。现在，我们的国家禁止砍树，发展科技，走到澳大利亚的时候我们遇到了来自秦的商人，他们说在家乡，政府建立了贸易中心，万国来朝；途径法国的时候，使者说我们的国家的开创者已经发明了让人类翱翔天空的机械翅膀；我们也在意大利目睹了对大秦间谍的公开处刑，那位美丽的间谍小姐看着我，我知道她在说要我走下去，不要停——是的，那之后我随我的父辈一起翻过雪山，穿过原始森林，发现一个个自然奇观——甚至是新大陆，我们被蛮族追杀过，被友好的城邦热情招待过，可后来，同行者越来越少，我们对家乡的了解仅仅来自道听途说——”

“……”

“——我的家族，已经有两个世纪没有回过家了。”


End file.
